Nothing But Strings
by gilmore7girl
Summary: AU! Imagine: Lucas and Nathan are on the pro bball team, the Kings. Peyton and Brooke are the dancers for that team and Haley is the innocent one, and not to mention...the coaches daughter. NALEY BRUCAS JEYTON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story I just put up. I kind of really like the idea of it. I'll still keep updating my other stories (I'm not a giver-upper), but I really wanted to start this one. Another One Tree Hill story, because I just love the show! So anyway, here's some things you need to know…**

**Lucas and Nathan grew up in One Tree Hill and they are good friends.**

**Brooke and Peyton grew up elsewhere so they don't know L and N.**

**Haley never had any brothers and sisters, but her Mom isn't in the picture (you'll find out later on that subject).**

**I guess that's it, for now. Reviews would really be nice to show how you feel about it! Thanks so much and you're input will really encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy…**

"Man, look at this place!" Lucas Scott exclaimed. Spinning around slowly, he studied every aspect of the basketball training camp. It was prestigious and seemingly defiant. The three-story gym towered in the center of the main grounds. Other smaller buildings surrounded the gym on either side. Another larger gym-like building was placed beside the gym, known as Kelley Hall. There were cabins located on both sides of the central grounds. There was no messing around in this place. It meant business…rock hard, professional business. Yeah, right.

"I know," Nathan Scott's eyes widened, "It's like it's too good to even be a training camp."

"Come on, Nate," Lucas laughed, "Basketball is life around here. We probably need to start thinking that, also, if we're actually going to do this."

Nathan stopped in front of the bold, double doors leading into the main entrance building. His strong, tone body puffed out as he inhaled deeply.

"Oh, we're doing this alright. Professional basketball has our names written all over it. We already earned our spot playing for the Sacramento Kings, but now we have to earn a spot on the starting lineup. Let's do this, Lucas." Nathan pounded fists with his half-brother and teammate.

They stepped through the double doors, leaving fear crumbling behind them.

--/--

"This is so much fun, P. Sawyer, don't you think?" Brooke clapped her hands together giddily.

Peyton clasped her own face, sarcastically, "And after this, maybe we can go set my hair on fire!"

Brooke threw her arm around her best friend. "Not like you haven't already chopped it all off… And just because you kind of don't really like to dance doesn't mean you won't enjoy this camp."

"Well, seeing as I didn't really have a choice…" Peyton mumbled, rolling her eyes in the process.

Brooke gaped and placed the back of her hand to her forehead, dramatically, "Oh, the agony! Could you spare me the 'nobody understands me' sulky attitude for just today? I forgot my 'anti-Peyton's-attitude' pills at home."

"Pretending to enjoy hooting and hollering for guys already getting paid _katrillions_ of dollars doesn't really hit the spot for me." Peyton raised her eyebrows, defensively. "Nah, I think I'm better at brooding."

Brooke narrowed her eyes and halted in front of Peyton.

"Look here, missy, I'm not spending all my money, or my Daddy's money," Brooke cocked her head to the side in confusion. Then, she shook her head and held up her hands, signaling her continual. "Anyway, I won't pay your share if you won't be a dancer with me!" Brooke growled and inched her face closer to Peyton's.

Peyton pursed her lips and crossed her arms in challenge.

Brooke smirked and began pacing around Peyton.

"Because if Peyton has to pay for her own rent, then how will she scrounge up enough money to run her own club. Hmm, that's a toughie." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, innocently. Facing Peyton, she whispered, "So much for ever owning the sickest, punk-rock club in Sacramento."

Brooke knew she had it in the bag. She was good at getting her own way. She rarely heard the word, 'no.' She sure did use is a lot of the time, though.

With that, she spun on her heel and strutted past Peyton, hips swaying and heels clacking.

Peyton sighed and gritted her teeth as she turned around to face her fate.

"Here goes nothing,"

--/--

"So, let me get this straight," A petite brunette clenched her fists in frustration. "Since we can't afford to buy the house in Sacramento just yet, we have to live here, on campus, for the two weeks of training! I mean, what in the world am I supposed to do, Dad? Sit around and read a book all day while you train and coach your players?"

Her Dad, the coach of the Sacramento Kings, stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haley-bug, I'm sorry. There's no other way around this. I just can't ask them to front me my money so we could buy the house. I just got this job and I don't want to screw it up. Besides, we don't even need the house for two weeks."

Haley James gasped as she threw up her hands. "Did you just expect me to want to live on campus with you? We're more than 40 miles from any civilization, Dad. It's not like I want to be alone all the time. It's been hard enough, already,"

Jim James straightened up as his face became stern. "Do not talk to me like that, young lady. I know it's been a sacrifice all these years living with me and without your mother, but,"

Jim choked up and turned around, ashamed.

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry," Haley sniffled as tears filled her eyes. She rushed over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know this is hard for you, too, and I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm just not myself. I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you."

"Oh, Haley-bug, I love you too." Her father rubbed her back, affectionately. "Thank you, for doing all this for me. You've done a lot for your old man and I appreciate every little bit of it. I couldn't do this without you, baby."

"I'm with you," Haley looked up into her father's eyes intently, "one hundred percent."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss her father on the forehead. Jim plopped down onto the frumpy couch and closed his eyes.

"This couch smells like…" Jim mouthed the curse word, as he looked around nervously.

This made Haley double over in laughter. She clutched the side of the couch to hold herself up. Jim chuckled loudly as he arose from the couch.

"Alright, Haley, I'm due for a meeting with all of the other coaches in a few minutes, so I'm going to jet," Jim looked at his watch.

"Okay," Haley let out one more giggle. "I'm going to explore and check everything out…especially since it's going to be my new home for the next two weeks."

Haley half-smiled to her father as he enveloped her in a huge, bear hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Haley-bug, you're the best," Jim kissed the top of her head and left out the door.

"Hmm," Haley looked around the living room of her cabin.

The cabin consisted of two small bedrooms, one bathroom, and a tiny living room. Thank goodness they had separate bedrooms, but having to share one bathroom with a man, let alone her father, would utterly and completely suck. How many times would she have to nag him about putting the darn toilet seat down! Or about closing the cap on the toothpaste? The list was just too long.

"The less I'm in here," Haley grimaced at the large stain on the couch, "the better I'll be!"

Haley hurriedly grabbed her purse and flew out the door. She closed her eyes as she inhaled a wisp of cool, fresh air. She could already see the basketball players and dancers arriving.

You see, this camp is for competitive dancers and talented basketball players. For the players of the Sacramento Kings to be able to be on the team, they were required to come to this intense training camp. Dancers for their professional teams came with the players. Other professional basketball teams and other dancers for the teams were here, also. The different teams rarely saw each other except for the tournament that's held at the end of the camp session.

Haley turned towards the main entrance and waltzed in through the double doors. Chatter and excitement filled her ears as she passed the many bystanders. Different shades of blues, purples, and greens shimmered on almost every girl's eyelids. Fake eyelashes made the girls' eyes pop. Too much glitter sparkled on their bodies. Haley shook her head and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. This was too much for her. Did these girls actually think they looked good? To her, they looked like a bunch of clowns.

Looks of disgust and disapproval were shot Haley's way as she passed the girls. Noticing that Haley was laughing at them, one girl stepped in front of her way.

"Something funny," The girl smirked as she eyed Haley up and down, "Sister Mary?"

The girl snickered as she referred to Haley as a nun. The girl's sidekick hyenas cackled from behind. She batted her green-shadowed eyes at Haley in loathe.

Haley stepped towards the girl, defensively. "Actually, yeah," Haley narrowed her eyes, "You are."

"You better watch out, because it looks like you've got yourself trapped in a web. And I'm the spider." She glared while taking a step closer to Haley. "And you've got no one to back you up. Loner…"

"Actually she does, McCormick, so back that plastic face of yours off." Haley's savior, a gorgeous and confident brunette, stepped beside Haley with her hands on her hips. She was a natural beauty.

"Or else you'll need another nose job," Another girl, with blonde, shiny hair and big blue eyes, stepped in on Haley's other side

"Huh, look who it is, girls," Brea McCormick turned to her drones, "It's Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer coming to the rescue of the little nun girl. What a team, they are!"

Brea leered at the three some as she turned on her heel and strode away.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned towards Haley, "She's just a witch, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone actually likes her. Her followers are just scared that if they're not her friend anymore, she'll talk trash on them." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly.

Haley nodded, "I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm Haley James."

"I'm Brooke," The pretty brunette smiled genuinely as she shook Haley's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Peyton, and no matter what Brooke will tell you," Peyton shot Brooke a glare, "I am not depressed or in need of therapy. "

Brooke burst out laughing, causing Haley to laugh too. Peyton rolled her eyes, but couldn't help it and started laughing too.

"So," Brooke linked her arm through Peyton's and Haley's. "I guess you're here for the dancing?"

"Oh, no…heck no," Haley laughed at the idea that she might possibly have any kind of coordination at all. "My Dad is the head coach for the Sacramento Kings."

"Oh-my-gosh," Brooke squealed as she squeezed Haley's arm, "Peyton and I are dancers for the Kings! We'll get to see each other after camp, too!"

Haley grinned, "That will be so awesome. You guys are really my only friends, right now."

"Don't worry, you'll make more, but we will be your great friends, I know it," Peyton swayed her hips from side to side.

"Dancer at heart! Dancer at heart! I knew it, knew it, I KNEW IT!" Brooke pointed her finger at Peyton. She followed up her accusation with a victory dance.

"Am not," Peyton lied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Haley interjected, "If you don't like to dance, then why are you dancing, like, professionally?"

"Oh, gosh," Peyton sighed as she shook her head.

The three-some linked arms as the headed down the hallway.

"It's a long story…"

--/--

**a/n: how'd you like it? Reviews! Thanks! Btw, it's a naley and brucas mainly. Jeyton, too, but I'm not sure yet if that will be as focused as they other two. Anyway, thanks a bunch!**


	2. Confidence Aroma

**Once again, it has taken me a while to get my chapters out but here it is. Fresh and clean for all you GREAT readers and reviews. I really am trying to get this story out on a regular basis but it's hard because life interferes. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

"Okay, Lucas Scott, Cabin 4." The snooty secretary handed Lucas a set a keys and waved him away impatiently.

Lucas shook his head as he stepped out of the way. Looking out the glass doors leading into the main courtyard, he spotted three girls, doubled over in laugher. A warm smile crept up his face as he joined in on the pure enjoyment the girls were having.

"Luke, it looks like we're in the same cabin." Nathan jingled a pair of keys in his half-brother's face.

Lucas snapped back towards Nathan with a look of confusion. "Uh, sorry. What?"

Nathan stepped over towards the glass as he tried to get a better glance at what Lucas was staring at so intently.

"We're here for five seconds and you're immediately enthralled by girls." Nathan joked when suddenly he locked eyes with one of the girls. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him, but seconds after she looked away timidly.

Lucas punched his brother in the shoulder and said, "Speak for yourself."

Nathan broke away and narrowed his eyes at Lucas. "Whatever, man, let's just get to our cabin and get ready for the welcome meeting."

Although Nathan shrugged off the sudden feeling in his stomach, he couldn't help but hide the grin on his face. All because of the attraction with that one girl…

-

-

-

"No, I won't come." Haley smiled as she declined the offer to accompany her new girlfriends to the camp meeting.

They had just arrived at the camp café where they ordered sodas. The plopped down a table and chatted away.

Brooke sat back in her chair and grinned, "What else are you going to do? Sit in your room and mope about."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically. "What could be the possible reason for me to chance seeing those catty snobs again?"

Peyton's curls bounced ferociously as she leaned forward and said, "The basketball studs will be there and they will definitely be _swarming_ you.

Brooke and Peyton looked Haley over and nodded approvingly of the gesture.

"We might need to tweak your wardrobe a little bit though," Brooke pressed her thumb and index finger together as she winced, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Hey!" Haley put her hands over her chest, embarrassed. Her thoughts quickly triggered her memory of the handsome guy she locked eyes with just ten minutes ago. Her heart skipped a beat as her body remembered the overcoming feeling that enveloped her. "I don't have cute clothes like you two. I live only with my dad, no mother figure to help 'girly' me up. I would never have anything as cute as that sparkling blue halter top you have on, Brooke. Plus, I am not like those other girls, so the guys won't even take a second glance my way."

Peyton's mouth gaped open. "Do you seriously believe that?"

Brooke tucked a strand of brown hair behind her eyes as she edged forward in her seat. "Haley, I just met you but I can tell that you are a genuine beauty. Guys would kill to have their hands all over you. I mean, hello, don't you know it? You must have had guys all over you in high school and college, right?"

Haley collapsed her face in her arms that were resting on the table, trying to hide her burning red face.

"Oh, no," Peyton's blue eyes practically bulged out of her head. "You're so gorgeous and sweet, so what was the problem?"

Haley tensed up, suddenly as she reverted to one specific high school memory. "It's nothing and I'm focusing more on the future, not the past."

Peyton began to open her mouth to argue, but Brooke laid a hand on her arm.

"Well, anyway," Brooke cleared her throat, and straightened up in her chair. "Let's blow this café, and hit the gym. The meeting starts in twenty minutes, but that will give us time to do a little of what I call flirtation."

Brooke grinned as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Haley rose to her feet and explained, "I told you, I'm not going to the meeting, so I'll just go back to my cabin."

Peyton walked up to Haley and linked arms with her. "I don't care what Brooke and I have to do to you as long as you are at that meeting." Peyton looked at Brooke for backup.

"Oh yes," Brooke crept up to Haley mischievously, "We will do anything. We were born to be _bad_."

A smile crept up on Brooke's face as Peyton tried to muffle her laugh.

Haley shook Peyton's arm off and held up her hands defensively. "Look," Her brown eyes pleaded to go back to her cabin. "I'm not a dancer, I'm not a socialist, and I'm not a daredevil. You girls are so sweet to befriend be, but how about I just call you tomorrow."

Brooke's bottom lip puffed out, miserably, "I'll buy you something _special_."

"Even if you bought me a boy, I wouldn't consider it," Haley half-joked, but then reconsidered. "Actually…"

Peyton's eyes glittered with intrigue. "Mission accepted. Find Haley a boy and then go to the meeting. Perfect."

Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other in pure excitement.

"No, please," Haley pleaded as she headed for the door. "I'll just see you guys tomorrow, I promise." She shot the bewildered best friends a sympathetic look and bounded out the door.

"Poor Haley," Brooke said to Peyton as they watched her jog away.

"It seems like she has a lot of hurtful background. We need to watch over her." Peyton nodded her head.

"Definitely," Brooke agreed. "Then after we get her through her troubles, we'll turn her into the crazy girls we are!"

"Oh gosh, I can't wait." Peyton took one glance at her best friend and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Brooke grinned as she sashayed her hips side to side. "You know you love me!

-

-

-

It was 1:55 and Haley was sitting on her bed contemplating whether or not to attend the meeting at 2:00. Brooke and Peyton seemed to really enjoy her accompany. They were so genuine and accepting. Or was it that they just wanted to be popular? It's not like she got many chances to be accepted so she should go…right?

Making up her mind, she jumped out of bed, and changed into her tight-fitted jeans. She scrambled around to find a cute shirt, but she couldn't find an appropriate one.

"What am I going to wear?" Haley screamed in exasperation. She flung her clothes all over her room until she had nothing else to throw. She headed to the door, figuring that she would just borrow something from her friends. As she opened the door and walked onto the front step, her foot kicked something. It was a medium-sized box big enough for a purse to fit into. She picked it up and read the tag attached: **Here's something I thought you might like. Maybe an incentive to come tonight? Just a thought. From your new best friends, Brooke and Peyton.**

Haley smiled as she opened the box and found Brooke's sparkling halter top waiting to be worn. Haley's fingers ran over the beaded jewels that graced the straps of the neckline. It was gorgeous.

"I can't pull this off." Haley self-consciously stuffed the halter top back into the box and broodingly sauntered inside. She looked at the card again and flipped it onto the backside where she surprisingly read: **And yes, Haley, you can so pull this off. Don't think twice, just go for it!**

A grin spread across her face as she murmured, "I know these girls for twenty minutes and they already know me like a book."

Overcome by a new sense of confidence, Haley quickly changed into her "new" top and ran excitedly over to the gym. She opened the double glass doors and as she was rounding the corner in a quick jog, she slammed right into something hard.

"Owwwww," Haley sunk to the floor as she grabbed her head in angst. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes.

"Oh, man," The strong, deep voice of the person who collided with her said. "Are you alright?"

Nathan suddenly realized who the girl was that he had come in contact with. He was even more blown away at her beauty.

"Wow," Nathan murmured as he grazed over every inch of her body.

"Uhh," Haley looked up; eyes squinted, as she tried to identify the person. Her vision soon became clear, and her thoughts immediately became unclear.

His luscious brown hair, green eyes, strong, broad shoulders and strong features reminded, no made her recognize the guy from the window. _No way._

"I banged into you pretty hard didn't I?" He knelt down beside her concerned.

In a split second, they both realized the innuendo of what he had just said.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't me it _that _way." Nathan struggled to get the words out. He was never, ever tongue-twisted around a girl. This was a first. "I…uhh…anyway…are you okay?"

Haley covered her head in her hands, too embarrassed to show her rosy cheeks. "Yeah, I think so."

She began to hoist herself up, but she immediately began wobbling, dizzily. Strong hands grasped her arms and helped her regain her balance.

"You sure?" His deep, glowing eyes stared into her genuine ones.

Haley glanced away, unable to contain herself from developing feelings.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there now, Mr. Basketball Player?" Haley smirked as she pointed to the door down the hall that led into the gym.

"Nah, I'm too cool for that. Anyway, my boys will tell me everything they said anyway. Why not just sneak out and get some alcohol while I can." Nathan couldn't help but be cocky.

"Gee, that's reassuring." Haley rolled her eyes. _Typical Jock._

"I'm just kidding," Nathan laughed as he placed his hand on her arm.

Electric shocks sent through their bodies as they touched each other. That hadn't ever happened before to either of them.

"Um, I gotta go." Haley looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Wait, _you're_ a dancer?" Nathan's shocked words popped out before he could stop them.

Immediately, he realized his mistake. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He cursed inwardly as he realized he might have just ruined his chances of even being her friend.

Their moment had sailed away.

Haley stepped away from him and narrowed her eyes at him. "What? I don't look like one? Thanks for the retort, but I think I have a meeting to attend. Good luck swapping sweat with your basketball drones."

Oh, that moment was long, long gone.

"No what I meant was that you seem too smart and pretty to only dance. You seem more special than just a dancer."

It was sweet, but she could only focus on what he said before. Haley almost wanted to slap herself for being so vulnerable to someone she didn't know. Exploring his eyes and letting him touch her like that when she didn't even know her name. Okay, maybe she was over exaggerating, but hey, he was completely out of line.

"Wait, can I at least get your name?" Nathan called to her from the other end.

Haley stopped in front of the door and slowly looked over at him. His pleading eyes made him even more forgivable.

"It's Haley." Haley gave him a small smile before she opened the door.

"I'll make it up to you. You can count on it." Nathan smirked at Haley and they locked eyes one last time before she waltzed into the roaring gym.

-

-

-

"Haley, you look fabulous." Brooke said to Haley as soon as the meeting adjourned. "Honestly, you look like a sex kitten."

"Agreed." Peyton nodded her head, assuring.

"Guys!" Haley blushed a dark shade of scarlet. "Let's just get out of here. If I hear the word 'dance' one more time I think I might…"

"Might what?" Brea, who had strutted up to the three-some with her own drones, interrupted condescendingly. "Might pull all your hair out and scratch out your eyes? Because that would be a _great_ look for you."

Brea and her drones let out cackles of laughs.

"Funny," Haley stepped up to her with a confident aroma and said, "Because if that happened to you, you'd look like a desperate dyke."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged surprised, but accepting, glances at each other. Where did this tiger within their new friend come from?

Brea went pale for about ten seconds. Enough time for Haley to walk away with her friends.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton reached the outside courtyard before Brea came strutting outside in a rage of fury.

"No one talks to me like that, you prude!" Brea looked down at Haley and got right into her face. "I bet you haven't ever had a boyfriend. You're a virgin, a pure virgin who hasn't ever had a guy like her! Loser!"

Brea took a few steps back to let out a horrendous, exaggerated laugh. Brooke had to hold back Peyton from ripping Brea to pieces. Peyton wasn't violent, but she sure stood up for her good friends.

Haley was almost to tears, but a miracle came in the form of a tall, handsome boy who goes by the name of Nathan.

"Actually, Brea," Out of nowhere, Nathan strutted up to the verbal cat fight and sneered, "She definitely has someone who likes her."

"And who would that be Nate?" Brea laid a sensual, hopeful hand on Nathan's chest.

"Me." Nathan glared at Brea and turned around to face a shocked Haley.

Then, Nathan cupped Haley's face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He gently brought her lips to his as they immersed into a slow, sweet kiss. The moment was back and it was so perfect.

-

-

-

**How do you guys like it? Don't worry, I'm not rushing into Naley just yet. I'm making a twist that will help their love be gradual. Anyway, please review and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of school and sports stuff going on. Make me happy and review please! Thanks!**


End file.
